


A Well Earned Night Together

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/F, Happily Married, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 15:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: Its Date Night for Evie Frye and her wife.





	A Well Earned Night Together

Waiting out in the living room for her, you were excited for your first date night with her in weeks. With the Templars and Blighters going on a major offensive, she hadn’t been home much at all and even though you understood why, it didn’t make it any easier during those long nights she was gone and all you could do was pray that she would come home to you safely. By the good favor of the Gods, she did and now things were peaceful, if only for the moment.

Looking down at your own outfit, a beautiful green wrap dress with gold trim and gold heels, it was more than a little casual and not quite formal, it was suited for a nice dinner at her favorite place and hopefully if you two were feeling up to it later, perhaps a bit of dancing at a local club.

Hearing the bedroom door open, you looked for her and were stunned to see her walking down the stairs, clad in a dark red wiggle dress with black pumps. As you took in the sight of her, all you could do was smile and thank the gods again for your perfect wife: Evie Frye.

“Wow, that outfit looks amazing on you!” You said blushing.

“Are you sure it’s not too revealing?” Evie asked nervously.

Pulling her into for a big kiss you said gently “Love, you look as you always do: absolutely perfect.”

Smiling at that, Evie said “Shall we?”

Later on, after a delicious dinner, the two of you decided to forgo a club and go for a walk at a nearby park. Enjoying the wonderful summer breeze, you noticed that others had decided to take advantage of the warm evening and a few musicians had set up near a small stage and were playing light, romantic songs.

Going up to the stage to listen, the two of you held each other as they began playing the song that you and Evie had your first dance to at your wedding. Smiling, Evie took your hands in hers, twirling you around, brought you into her arms and the two of you were transported back to that late autumn day when you said your vows before the Gods and family.

Soon enough the crowd was no longer watching the band, but the two of you as you re-created your first dance together. As on that day a few years ago, the two of you didn’t notice the crowd at all, in fact you barely noticed the music. It wasn’t until Evie brought you in for a kiss did the two of you notice that the music had stopped and the crowd was applauding, along with the band.

Blushing at the attention, you whispered “Shall we go home?”

“Yes, lets.”

Arriving home shortly after, no sooner had you closed and locked the door, did Evie pull you back to her and you two began passionately kissing each other. As she started to lead you upstairs, the two of you began removing each other’s clothing, leaving a trail as you walked into your bedroom. By the time the two of you fell onto your bed, the both of you were completely stripped.

Lips still locked together, the two of you let your hands roam free, delighting in the feel of your wife’s exquisite form. Reaching her hips, you let a hand slide down between her legs and finding her center, began rubbing it gently. Evie quickly began whimpering against your mouth and her own hand found its way down to you and soon the two of you matched each other’s movements.

The two of you intended to go slow in that you might enjoy each other longer. You knew that she was yours for the night at least and that there was no reason to rush anything, but not having held your wife like this in what you felt was too long a time, you felt yourself overwhelmed with lust and you needed more of her.

Gently laying her on her back, you began leaving a trail of kisses down her lovely form, making sure to pay extra attention to her most sensitive spots. The closer you got to her opening, the louder Evie’s whimpering became and your lips found that most sensitive place of all, she screamed.

Flicking your tongue over that spot gently, you took one hand and slid a few fingers inside, keeping a good pace. Turned on even more by the sound of your wife’s moans, you let your other hand slide down to your own opening and began rubbing your clit with a few fingers.

Now moaning against your wife’s center, the two of you quickly felt yourselves getting hotter. With her writhing in pleasure, Evie ran her fingers through your hair and called out your name, over and over again. With that you sped up your rhythm, both against Evie and between your own legs.

Before you knew it, Evie came all over your fingers, screaming your name, with your own climax following seconds later.

With what little strength you had left, you climbed up alongside Evie, who pulled you into her arms and pulled the covers over you two. Falling asleep in each other’s arms, it was the best night’s sleep the both of you had ever had together.


End file.
